


Singalongs and Spatulas

by FaultyParagon



Series: Laws of Attraction-Verse Fics [12]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cooking, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Nora is the biggest arkos shipper, Pancakes, Romance, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: The soundtrack of the new Spruce Willis movie is pretty fantastic, and Jaune refuses to let Pyrrha relax until she's enjoyed every last track. The result? Nora is, as usual, the best wingwoman possible.You do NOT need to have read 'Laws of Attraction' in order to read this fic.





	Singalongs and Spatulas

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after they've recovered from the aftermath of the breach in downtown Vale (post-Vol. 2, pre-Vol. 3).

singalongs and spatulas

"Yes, Jaune," the redhead smiled flatly, her cheeks strained as the fourth song rolled to an end. "It's… pretty fantastic." Her eye twitched, having been transfixed into the same uncomfortable position for over ten minutes now.

Jaune spun on his heel, throwing his hands in the air, not noticing the suds of dish soap flying off his fingers. They landed on his lounging t-shirt and shorts, and he slid in his fuzzy socks on the linoleum over to the redhead. "I _know!_" the blond nearly squealed. "I just can't believe he's in something that's both so _awesome, _and yet so _heartfelt! _Did you see how emotional all the _explosions _looked!_"_

She giggled nervously, eyes darting towards the stove. They had been cooking pancakes- Ren had been caught up in the library with some studying, and Nora hadn't finished her study-through-diffusion nap by his side, so the blond and redhead had taken over after-school-snack duty for the quiet boy in order to appease Nora upon waking. There wasn't much batter left in the bowl, but if Jaune didn't move out of the way of the stove, the current sizzling treat was going to burn.

She sighed, then quickly held the spatula away from her body before the utensil could drag wet batter across her apron. "I'm… sure it'll be a great film, Jaune. This soundtrack really is… something." In all honesty, she was utterly bored by what was playing- just a bunched of licensed, reworked versions of old classic rock and pop songs. She wasn't a huge music buff, but even she knew that it wasn't really anything special.

The blond paid it no mind, placing damp hands on his cheeks dreamily. "I can't wait till I see it in action! The trailers looked so cool!"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes, gently squeezing past him. She immediately lifted up the bottom of the pancake on the skillet, breathing out a sigh of relief when she saw the golden brown crust forming at the base. Flipping it deftly, she leaned back against the countertop. "Are you going to go with anyone?" she asked mildly, gesturing with her spatula.

The boy sighed wearily, slumping over as he returned to the sink, where he had left a sudsy whisk waiting for him in the steel depths. "Ren won't go with me," he moaned, scrubbing the batter off of the wires. "And I'm not even going to _try _and ask Weiss, so don't even ask."

_…Am I not even an option? _she thought sadly, sliding the finished pancake onto their nearby plate. "I'm sure you can find someone," she finally said, voice mild despite the storm in her heart.

Ever since the dance, Jaune had been much closer to her than before. Yet, he had never stepped farther than the bounds that they had unknowingly erected during that exchange, and it frustrated her. She just didn't know what to do in order to make him look at her like _that _again.

"I'll live even if I don't see it," the boy murmured sadly, swiping the most recent pancake off the finished pile. Taking a hearty bite, he added through a mouthful, "At least they released the soundtrack early for once."

She smacked his hand lightly. "Wait until we're done, and don't eat with soap on your hands!" she laughed. The boy twisted up his face mockingly towards her, and she scoffed jokingly. "And don't make that face, that's rude!"

The boy half-heartedly swiped his hands dry on his baggy shorts. "What're you gonna do, Miss Nikos?" Jaune challenged. She stared at him, confused- and then, she yelped in surprise as the boy stole the spatula right out of her hands.

"Jaune," she laughed, reaching for the utensil. "Give it back. We all know what happened last time you tried to flip a pancake- let me do it."

The blond looked up at the ceiling where a circular stain still lingered upon the plaster. Rolling his eyes exaggeratedly, he replied, "I'm not going to try and _cook, _Pyrrha."

She hummed noncommittally, first pouring another ladleful of batter onto the greased skillet before crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter. "I'm going to need that back in a minute," she laughed, nodding towards the spatula.

The song ended on his Scroll, and the next one began to play- however, unlike the previous ones, this one was much slower. The gentle keys of the piano and synthesizer echoed through the kitchen, rising and falling through soft arpeggios. A soft, serenading voice began to play, and immediately, Pyrrha blushed, instantly knowing what sort of scene such a romantic song would be used for. She fidgeted, avoiding eye contact with the blond as the warbling voice's lyrics- and _intent- _became explicit.

And, of course, with Jaune being _Jaune, _he had no understanding of what sort of tonal shift had just occurred in the room. In a high-pitched falsetto, Jaune cried, "And rob me of my solo?"

"Jaune, please don't-" But she was too late. The blond changed his grip on the spatula handle, using the flipper as a fake microphone. His soft tenor began to fill the air, gentle and crooning despite his overdramatic, angst-filled expression. He held his free hand over his heart, sliding away on the linoleum, keeping the tool out of her reach.

She groaned. Stepping away from the counter, she reached out for the spatula, but he simply spun away. She lunged again, but he danced even further. "Maybe I _shouldn't _help you with your reflexes," she warned, half-amused and half-disappointed in his silly antics.

Jaune took a break from singing during a musical interlude to laugh haughtily. "You can't take away the training videos! No one can stop me!"

She harrumphed, now fighting to keep the smile off her face, his bubbly energy revitalizing. She reached for the spatula again, but the boy quickly grabbed her hand and spun her around as if they were ballroom dancing, leaving the girl laughing aloud as the second verse kicked in. "Jaune, why are you like this," she wheezed through teary-eyed giggles.

The blond grinned devilishly at her, holding the spatula in an even more exaggerated pose. His voice grew louder, his serenade extending throughout the room. Pyrrha covered her face with her hands, desperately trying to ignore his voice- _He's so much better than when he was asking Weiss out, oh no-_ while she hid her growing blush. Finally, as the boy danced around her, mock-seductive in his movements, she had had enough. As he slid by, belting out another line of "_I'll love you fore-ver," _she gave up, sticking her foot out as he slid around her. With a startled cry, the boy fell back, the air knocked out of his lungs for a moment. Seizing the opportunity, she swiped the spatula from his hand, flipping the pancake at last. Thankfully, it hadn't burned yet. With a relieved sigh, she walked over and crouched by the blond, brushing his mussed hair out of his face. "Oh my goodness," Pyrrha groaned good-naturedly, offering the blond a hand. "C'mon, get up, Jaune- what?!"

And the boy grabbed her hand and pulled himself up, but the slippery tile and her socks were a bad combination. The girl lost her balance and quickly fell onto the ground, landing on her bottom with an ungraceful thud. She froze, wincing at the impact, trading shocked looks with the blond. Then, they both burst into laughter. Eventually, though, the laughter died down into friendly chuckles, and the two of them quieted down, leaving Jaune singing along to the romantic song dreamily while he lay on the floor, and Pyrrha closing her eyes, listening to his voice echo in the quiet room peacefully.

"Ooh-la-la," came a teasing voice from the door, "and what have we walked in on? Ren, maybe we should go."

"Oh, hey guys!" Jaune cheered from where he lay down, waving up at their two teammates. "We made food!"

Nora held a hand to her mouth, pursing her lips as she tittered, "We should give them some _alone time-"_

"Come in, guys!" Scrambling to her feet, Pyrrha dusted off her apron and the seat of her pyjama shorts, tugging her long socks higher up her thighs. She helped a clueless Jaune back to his feet, then scurried away from him, dropping his hand like hot coals. "We were making pancakes for you too!" she chirped, cursing how high her voice squeaked out of her throat.

"Well, duh," Nora giggled. "I smelled them from down the hall. That's not what I wanna know, and you know it." The wicked gleam in her eye sent chills of trepidation down Pyrrha's spine.

Even worse than Nora's condescending smirk was Ren's panicked expression. The boy's normally calm eyes were wide and fixated upon a whorl in Nora's hair her nap had most likely caused, refusing to glance over at his two other teammates. However, the frantic energy around him and the light blush staining his cheeks was more than enough evidence to prove that he had seen exactly what had been going on. _Nora, why did you have to tell Ren about me and Jaune? _the redhead lamented internally. _He looks terrified. _

"Um… so, Pyrrha, other than pancakes, what are _you _two doing? 'Cause it looks like-"

"Nora, _don't,_" the redhead begged through a manic smile before averting her eyes from Jaune's confused gaze.

Suddenly, the sweetness of the moment was dispelled as the tender piano trailed away and an action-packed brass fanfare echoed through the small speakers of Jaune's Scroll. Clearly, Jaune had not realized the meaning behind any of the blushing looks shared between Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, and so he obliviously jumped in the air and strumming along to an air guitar while humming to an electric riff playing.

Pyrrha immediately turned back to the stovetop, flipping the last pancake left on the skillet. She bit her lip- sometime in their tomfoolery, the bottom of the cake had gotten burned. With a grimace, she slid it onto a separate plate to discard later. "Jaune, wash this- careful, it's hot," she warned, handing the skillet over. The blond, still halfway enraptured by the soundtrack, smiled widely and took the pan, cursing quietly when he touched the hot metal anyways. She chuckled, then began to put away the remaining ingredients left on the counter.

Nora raised a brow, propping a hand on her hip in amusement. "But Jaune, you, like- you haven't even _seen _this movie yet."

"I blame Ren!" Jaune shouted, petulant. He crossed him arms, huffing. "I asked him, but-"

Ren held his hands up defensively, palms open as he leaned back against the doorframe. "Look, we only get a small stipend for our fees from the Huntsmen that sponsored us growing up," he replied quickly. "I'm not spending the money we _do _have on an action movie. The explosions would probably hide any finesse in the combat that they could possibly show."

Jaune pouted in response, a kicked puppy. Ren, however, didn't budge, staring at his friend impassively.

The orange-haired girl stared at each person in the room slowly, scheming something. "Okay, that's it. Pyrrha, you haven't seen it yet, right?" Nora butt in, clearly done with Pyrrha's stuttering awkwardness.

"No, I haven't. I don't really watch-"

The girl waved her hand dismissively. "Yup, yup, I know." Turning to Jaune, she asked, "And _you _haven't seen it either, right mister?"

Jaune sighed wearily. "No. I haven't been able to convince anyone-"

"O-kay," Nora sang, clapping her hands together eagerly. Turning to the redhead, she asked, "So. Pyrrha. You free tomorrow night?"

"Um, well," she murmured, trading confused looks with Jaune, "Other than our training, no- so, I suppose so?"

Nora continued, "And you, Jaune?"

"No, I don't have anything going on right now. Why?"

"Perfect!" the orange-haired girl chirped, jumping with glee. "Well, since _I'm _super busy, and Ren totally will be too-"

"No I'm not," the boy admitted, groaning in pain when the girl elbowed him in the stomach.

"-you two should totally go watch it! Together! Just you two! Since you're free! Go watch two movies, let Pyrrha pick the second one!" The girl crossed her arms and nodded, utterly satisfied by her own plans. "Yup. It'll be great. Have fun, kids!" With that, Nora grabbed the stack of finished pancakes with one hand, Ren with the other, and skipped out of the lounge, leaving the two of them utterly baffled.

"Um…" Jaune gaped at the door, squinting at the door, confused. "What was that?"

_Nora, you're the actual worst. _Pyrrha sighed, biting her lip, desperately fighting back the giant grin which threatened to colour her cheeks. _…I'll go buy her some chocolate later. She's a genius._

"I suppose," the redhead murmured carefully, "that means we're going to the movies tomorrow?"

Jaune blinked at Pyrrha slowly, expression still befuddled. However, as the gears in his head gradually processed this new turns of events, his eyes began to shine, ecstatic. "You'll watch it with me?" She smiled tenderly in response, and he practically _glowed. _"Alright, Pyrrha. You and me, we're gonna take Vale by storm tomorrow!" He ran up to her, placing a hand on her back and using the other to draw grandly in the air before her. "Movie night will be _awesome. _I think I have enough points saved up to cover you, too!"

"…Of course you have _points." _

"It's called being a smart shopper!"

At that, Pyrrha laughed, and laughed, and laughed, collapsing onto a nearby barstool and letting her head fall onto the countertop. It was cool against her flushed cheeks, and she welcomed it. _Nora… you're dangerous, _she giggled internally. She just knew that the orange-haired girl would demand every single juicy detail from her the next night.

But she didn't mind- she had a movie date with Jaune. He probably didn't think of it like that, but she'd treasure it. And that was more than she would've ever been able to ask for by herself, even though she already knew she wouldn't be able to remember the plot of either of the films they were about to watch. She had never been a movie person, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, let me know what you think!


End file.
